


Reality

by Saoirse Mooney (achuislemochroi)



Series: Narniafic [45]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M, POV Susan Pevensie, Setting: Prince Caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Saoirse%20Mooney
Summary: It’s no single thing that clues Susan in to what lies between Caspian and her brother.  It’s a whole host of them.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Filmverse, but AU in the sense there is no (implied or otherwise) Susan/Caspian.

You watch Caspian and the searing, longing looks he throws at Ed, and how _Ed_ looks at _Caspian_ just the same. You see how they touch each other when they think nobody’s looking.

Most of the time, where you find one you find the other.

You notice how Ed goes to Caspian for comfort, when things go wrong, and to no-one else. You watch Caspian struggle against, and then submit to, a need to keep Ed close.

You watch them fall in love with each other, and a discontented longing wakens in your heart for something similar of your own.


End file.
